Timmy the Strawberry
Timmy the Strawberry is one of the main characters from FruityTales, and the youngest. Bio In his first appearance, Timmy was five and watched a late night movie called Frankenasparagus and was scared because he thought he's real. Soon, Rob and Harry popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help TJ to show that no matter what happens, Ghost is bigger than anything. Later, when Timmy’s birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny. However, after helping Rob, Harry, and Scooter‘s problem with the USS Tomato-Sauce, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Timmy can be described as curious, courteous and, well, green. He is young and kind, though he can be impatient and sometimes do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother's cookies in Geo and the Disgusting Promise. He always assume his way is right, though ultimately he learns later that he has taked advice from elders. Timmy is also good friends with Anne, Dewie and Laura, though he and Laura don't always agree with one another. Like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Timmy gets annoyed by Laura bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Timmy decided to give his ticket for Laura. He also helped Laura’s dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up until he discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. He and Laura also started a rumor that Alfred's a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Timmy is also bullied by Gillman, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Timmy is a red strawberry who wears a orange cap in a tilted direction. Voice Actors * Amanda Bynes Trivia * According to the official Marlin website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Fruit Valley Grade School. * When Philippe Vischer and Mark Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice for Timmy in the process of FruityTales, Linka Vischer asked her husband to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and Philippe cast her as Timmy. * Timmy is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?" he is five years old, though according to Ichamelon in later episodes, he is around eight years old. * In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. Category:Characters Category:FruityTales Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Strawberry Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:FruityTales Characters